


197: “You’re mine. I don’t share."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [197]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Alejandro Does Not Play About His Baby, Cute, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24398251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Alejandro Burromuerto/Noah
Series: 365 [197]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	197: “You’re mine. I don’t share."

**197: “You’re mine. I don’t share."**

* * *

Noah waited until Alejandro stopped moving before ripping his arm away from the taller male. "Never touch me again but that's beside the point. Are you insane? Or just stupid? Maybe both. You just had Duncan voted off. Duncan one of your best people voted off for what? What do you gain from this?"

"Mi amor, I will get rid of anyone who tries to threaten my claim on you."

Noah scoffed, "I do not belong to you or anyone else."

"You're mine. I don't share."


End file.
